Aleph (Ultimate Antihero)
Summary Aleph is one of the Special Missionaries of the Holy Path Church, specially trained magicians that only those who hold exceptionally strong faith even amongst the church priests can reach. Special Missionaries act as the church's agents of divine punishment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Aleph Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Special Missionary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Barriers (He also has a barrier that negates attacks from beings with a lower spirit rank than him), Flight, Fire Manipulation, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Comparable to S-rank magicians) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to S-rank magicians), likely Supersonic reactions (Stronger than Anna Dronin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City-Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Above average, could fight Sumika for a while with the help of another Special Missionary Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As a magician, Aleph is capable of using sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually, the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Aleph is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect himself. **'Light Spears:' Special Missionaries are able to create and shoot multiple spears of light. *'Exousia Power:' Special Missionaries have trained their body to the point they can be possessed by an angel without it dropping in spirit rank, increasing their strength beyond normal magicians, while alive and remaining in control of their body. When using this power Aleph gains two wings and a halo. ** Holy Ground: A special power possessed by life forms with high spirit ranks like angels. It is something like a passive invisible barrier that shuts out all attacks from inferior beings with a lower spirit rank, be it physical attacks, magic attacks, etc... Through training, Special Missionaries can house an angel without it dropping in spirit rank and losing its Holy Ground ability. ** Invulnerability: Like demons, angels are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Bodies possessed by angels gain this trait. ** Fire Manipulation: Aleph's angel is one of the Powers and the , who was entrusted by God with the power to manipulate flame. Aleph can use this ability to shoot around a hundred flame bullets simultaneously. Note: Special Missionaries mainly fight other characters in their Exousai Power form and their power in their base form is unclear, so only the stats of the Exousai form are listed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8